Blood Stained Sakura
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Devasted at his death and unable to tell him how she truely feels Sakura looses herself. Escaping Konoha and the pain of memories. Sakura looks for the one person that could make it right again. Character death SasuXSaku.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer!!!!!-** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters arent they lucky. If i did own them Sakura would be with Ino and She'd encourage Sasuke and NAruto's yaoi relationship. Sadly they don't have one T-T.

**Warning!!!-** Blood, violence, language, character death, rating might change in later chapters.

**Author's Note!!!!-** I hope you enjoy this story. One of my friends asked if i could do a SasuXSaku and i was in the middle of it when i decided to post it up. ^^ this is a little taste please let me know if i should continue this or if i should just give up. T-T i hope this is good for my first Sasuke and Sakura love fic. I usually stay with SasuXNaru but (shrugs shoulder) oh well.

Blood Stained Sakura

Prologue

A blonde blue eyed ninja sighed as he entered the room tiredly and collapsed into a chair.

"Are you prepared for this, Naruto? This is going to be the most dangerous mission you've taken. Even as an ANBU leader."

Naruto chuckled exhausted but said,

"No. No I'm not prepared but…I have to do this. For me…and for Sakura-chan."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed for she knew no matter what she said he wouldn't change his mind. She couldn't careless if the Uchiha brat came back safe. She just wanted her 'Otouto' **[1]** to be safe.

"You know very well Sakura's basically almost forgotten her feelings for Sasuke. And you know that's its all thanks to you. I don't know why you insist on remaining ignorant."

Naruto smiled lovingly at her and addressed Tsunade using the title he only used when he was afraid.

"I know Tsunade-neechan **[2]**, demo **[3]**…If I make that kind of bond…It'll only hurt worse if I don't come back."

Tsunade felt her heart clench before halfheartedly glaring at him.

"Don't even talk like that, gaki **[4]**. You are definitely coming back."

Naruto's face was pale, exhaustion plain on his face as he gave her a weak smile.

"I understand, Obaa-chan **[5]**."

Suddenly a pink haired teen burst into the room, eyes searching over the room until she saw Naruto.

"What are you thinking?! This is a suicide mission!!!"

The girl screeched at him eyes frantic and desperate as she tried to figure him out.

"Daijobu **[6]**, Sakura-chan."

"No it's not alright, Naruto! You're going into the sound village! They'll kill you!"

Naruto took her face gently into his hands and looked down into her green eyes. He had grown tall and handsome over the years. Sakura quieted and looked into his gentle smiling eyes.

"I'll comeback, Sakura-chan. Believe it! And I'll have Sasuke with me liked I promised you. Besides it'd only been a suicide mission if I was going alone. Since I'm not or rather the old hag won't let me, it isn't suicide. Have faith in me."

Sakura looked at him for a moment, tears in her eyes before nodding. A single tear escaped before she pushed them back and covered them over.

"You better, baka **[7]**. Besides I'm more concerned about you coming backing one piece then him. You're too rash for your own good. You'll probably get yourself killed."

She said getting into the old endearing habit of pretending to be annoyed at him. He grinned causing his whole face to light up and let go of her. She almost cried out at lose of the warm physical contact but held it back. Turning to Tsunade, grin still in place he said with a playful salute,

"See ya at the gate."

With that he silently disappeared leaving behind only a slight shift of wind. A few minutes later Naruto was at the east gate fixing his gear with Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kakashi, and Kiba. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai had ANBU gear on. Naruto had a white fox porcelain mask, Shikamaru had a sloth, Neji a hawk, and Sai had a wolf. Tsunade, Sakura, and Iruka approached the group slowly. The air was heavy with anticipation and fear.

"You are a few of the best in Konoha that were chosen to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Find where he is hiding and bring him back. Neji is Captain, Shikamaru co-captain, and Naruto is the third in command. Comeback safely all of you."

Tsunade said grimly as she looked over them and gave them a small smile.

"I'm proud of all of you. You have grown into fine ninja. Better than I could have ever hoped for."

Iruka said looking at his former students then his eyes landed on Kakashi. His eyes showed he was scared but his voice came out with mock annoyance as he said,

"You come back. You hear you stupid hentai."

Kakashi's eyes showed pain but he laughed and said,

"Of course! I can't leave my precious dolphin-chan alone."

As Naruto watched he felt his heart clenching alittle more but his attention was drawn when Sakura stepped infront of him.

"You come back, Baka. You hear me? You come _back_."

Naruto grinned though the smile didn't touch his eyes. Instead fear filled them and Sakura saw it. Before he could say anything she threw her arms around him and held him to her.

It took him a minute before he wrapped his arms around her small body. Then gently pushing her away he began to walk with the rest of the group. When he was a few feet away Sakura yelled his name out. They stopped and he turned around watching her. She looked at the floor for a moment before looking at him. Tears pouring from her eyes as she said,

"Be careful, Naruto."

_I love you, Naruto._

"I know, Sakura. I know."

_I love you too, Sakura._

Then they were off disappearing into the forest. Sakura let a sob escape and racked her body as she was comforted by Tsunade.

~-~-~-~-~-~A month Later~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"We can't keep up like this, Neji!"

A sloth masked Shikamaru said to the teen fighting beside him. They were littered with wounds and their chakra was running low. It had been a month since they left the village to look for Sasuke. Late yesterday night they had been ambushed by an army of sound ninja. Now it was night once again and they were exhausted.

"Fine! We'll retreat for now."

Neji growled annoyed from behind his hawk mask as he slashed the throat of an enemy ninja. He spotted hi fellow ninja and whistled signaling a retreat. A fox masked Naruto appeared beside Neji and Shikamaru.

"We can't get away without a diversion. I'll cover you guys and then meet up."

Neji and Shikamaru hesitated but noticed he didn't seem tired so they nodded racing off. Naruto trembled slightly from exhaustion when he saw them running away. He had hid how exhausted he really was. He couldn't even use the Kyuubi's power at that moment. He began to fight the sound ninja back not letting them pass him. It was then Sai and Kakashi turned around to see it but it was Kiba who shouted.

"Naruto behind you! Watch out!!!"

But it was too late. One of the ninja's ran a katana through Naruto before he could react. The group watched frozen as their companion and favorite ninja crumpled to the ground unmoving. He was gone and Naruto would never be coming back. Sai looked horrified as the one boy he had let in after his friends death was murdered.

"NARUTO!!!!"

Sai cried as he ran at the ninja's trying to get to Naruto's body. The others also jumped into action going head first into the battle as rage and grief filled them.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Around the same time in Konoha~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura shivered as a chill went up her spine and suddenly her tea cup cracked down the middle. The same as what happened to Temari when Gaara was taken. Sakura looked at it helplessly and hoped it wasn't what she thought. Looking through her window at the forest she whispered fearfully,

"You better comeback, Naruto. So that I can tell you how I feel the right way."

* * *

**A/N-** T-T i'm so mean poor Sakura she has no idea. Please review it and tell me what you think. I hope you all....enjoyed that. Weird i should say that when Naruto's dead. It was kind of cute...I think(sweat drop) anyway just tell me what you think. Critics and flames welcomed. Thanks for reading everyone.

* * *

**Dictionary-**

**[1]**Otouto- means little borther

**[2]**Neechan- means big sister

**[3]**Demo- means 'but..'

**[4]**Gaki- means brat

**[5]**Obaa- means grandmother or as NAruto likes to put it 'old hag'

**[6]**Daijobu- means either 'It's alright' or 'I'm alright' in this case the former

**[7]**Baka- means idiot


	2. Chap1 Assasin or Medic

**Diclaimer!!!! **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I do however own a nice pair of throwing stars that belonged to Sasuke before he joined Orochimaru's evil clutches. Aren't i lucky^^. That's why i'm special!XD

**Warning!!!! **Blood, violence, language, rating might change in later chapters, hinted NaruxSaku

**Author's Notes!!!!!** Hello again!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Blood Stained Sakura. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get out this new chapter. *sweat drop* I'm afraid my computers have been on strike with me. *whispers* I think they're all conspiring against me and trying to sabotage my stories. Thank you everyone who has reviewed but...could you maybe pass this on to those who like SasuxSaku. Please review people it would really help.

Zana-Uzumaki- I'm glad you like this story and yes T-T it is very sad. Sometimes i hate myself for what i put Sakura through. *Laughs* Sorry about the cliff hanger thing-a-ma-jig. Thanks for reviewing

Izzy- I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Thanks for reviewing my story. T-T i know i hate myself for doing that to Naru. I absolutely adore him and his cuteness.

I hop the both of you will continue reading and reviewing along with everyone else.

* * *

Blood Stained Sakura

Chapter 1- Assassin or Medic

There was a blur of pink through the forest as a figure sped toward a village with a body in tow. It stopped just outside the village to reveal that the figure was a girl in her late teens. She had a mop of pink hair that was cut to her chin. She wore a face mask that covered everything except for her eyes and everything up. Her eyes were a pale emerald green that were sharp and emotionless. She looked at the body over her shoulders then disappeared into the village soundlessly.

She infiltrated a large house at the middle of the village and made her way down into its basement. She heard the voices of men coming from behind the basement door and entered. There were at least five men there and they hadn't noticed her enter the room. They were either sitting or standing around a table that was in the middle of the room. She suddenly dumped the body on the floor with a loud thump and a groan on the body's part. The men jumped alittle and looked at her shocked. She didn't move or say anything but just looked at them waiting. One of the men that had been sitting finally stood up and spoke.

"Panther? What is this? Was the mission a success?"

Her eyes turned cold and she said in a musical emotionless voice,

"Yes the target was successfully killed."

Kicking the body which groaned but didn't move she said,

"_This_ was following me. He was with the target all the while even when the target went down. I thought you would rather deal with it. Besides it was not part of the job to kill anyone after the target was executed."

The man nodded understanding and said,

"I understand. If you would be so kind to get rid of this liability. You'd be paid the total compensation and more."

Before he could say anything more, she bent down grabbing a handful of the person's hair and ranked their head up. The person's neck was exposed as she took out her kunai and slit the person's throat. She had knowingly slit it where blood would spurt out and a few blood drops fell onto her hand and mask. She let go of the person's hair and let him fall to the ground lifelessly. Getting up and facing the men she said nothing to them. They watched her with a mixture of awe, fear and wariness.

The man who had spoken held out a small bag with money. Gracefully walking up to them she took it and weighed the bag.

"Thank you. Tonight will be the last night I intrude on you. In the morning I will be gone."

She said before walking out and up to the room she was staying in. It was not easy being an assassin because you could never stay in one place for long if you were in a village. On her way up she spotted the owners daughter crying on the stairs holding her knee. The teen walked over to her and bent down in front and asked gently,

"What's wrong little one?"

The little girl stopped crying and sniffed before looking at her and saying tearfully,

"I was playing with my toys and I fell. My knee it something and now it hurts."

Saying the last sentence the little girl let go of her knee and showed the cuts that lined it. The pink haired girl sighed and putting her finger to her lips she looked at the girl meaningfully. Almost as if to say 'This is our little secret'. The little girl nodded understanding and watched as the pinkette placed her hands a little over her knee. They began to glow a pale green and the cuts and bruises began to heal. When she was done she smiled through the mask at the girl as she looked over the knee thoroughly. She got up and as she walked away into her room she said in her soft musical voice,

"Be careful from now on….And watch where you're going."

Entering the sanctuary of her room she sighed and took off her mask. Looking at herself in the mirror she said,

"Look at yourself, Sakura. You haven't slept in days."

Shaking her head she sat on her bed and took out a picture. In it was she and a blonde ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. They were both smiling but they were both different smiles. Naruto's smile was a happy excited smile while hers was a shy pleased smile. Sakura gave the picture a small sad smile before putting it away. Leaning her body against the wall and putting her head back against it she closed her eyes and relaxed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Five years before~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura watched Naruto as he sat in a tree looking at a picture of Sasuke. The sun was setting behind him so the light played with his features. Sakura felt a pang in her heart for her blonde and felt a foreign hate towards the raven. She had realized a few days ago that she had begun to fall for the handsome blonde ninja. He had comforted her, made her laugh, smile and had let her cry against him. He hadn't tried to console her with lies or impossible promises but told her what he could and promised only what he could.

Taking a deep breath she plastered on a grin and went over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! What ya doing?"

The blonde started a bit and looked down to see Sakura. He put the picture away and smiled at her making her breath catch.

"Konnichi wa **[1]**, Sakura-chan. Betsu ni **[2]**."

He replied with a small shrug but his warm eyes were inviting and playful. She blushed lightly before concentrating her chakra to her feet and walking up the side of the tree to the branch he was on. She stood next to him and looked at the sunset in awe but self-conscious as she felt his eyes on her. Blushing more she said,

"Beautiful, ne?"

He chuckled throatily, sending shivers down her spine and looked to the sunset. He smiled peacefully as he watched and nodded his head slowly. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled. She had never noticed but he had become mature and beautiful in a sense. Suddenly he had her hand in his and her head whipped around to look at him. He tugged at her hand alittle but wasn't really looking at her. Getting the idea she sat down next to him swinging her legs like a child. She blushed when he still didn't let go of her hand and tried to focus on something else. She was so focused on trying to focus on something else she jumped when she heard his voice.

"Your hairs getting longer."

She looked at him as he fingered her hair that was now past her shoulders. When he looked her in the eyes she blushed and started to twist her hair nervously stumbling with her words.

"I-I th-thought I-I'd let it grow out a-a-again."

She saw the slight frown that showed in his eyes and looked at him questioningly. He stopped playing with her hair and turned away leaning against the tree with his back.

"Oh. I thought you looked nice with your hair short. It made you look more mature."

He looked at her a grinned winking playfully at her. She looked at him for a minute and asked,

"You liked my hair like that? Really?"

He laughed good-naturedly and that made her smile gently. Looking back at her with gentle eyes he nodded his head and she just blushed.

"I thought you looked cute. But…"

As he said this he pulled her against him and sighed tiredly. For a moment she was stiff and then relaxed against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan. No matter how you look or act, you are yourself."

Sakura felt a pang in her heart because she knew that last sentence was more for the raven haired boy than her. She peaked up at him and saw a faraway look in his eyes as he looked at the sunset. Sighing she followed his gaze lost in her own thoughts and her eyes fluttered closed. _'You'll never stop thinking about him…will you, Naruto? You'll never stop hoping.'_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Present~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura sat straight as she woke up from her dream and cursed silently. She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes roughly and glared at the floor. The sun was beginning to rise from over the trees so Sakura began to get dressed. Slipping her mask back over her face she put on black shorts, a ripped tight black shirt and tied her nape of neck length hair in a small ponytail. Slipping quietly out the room and down the stairs she gave the house a once over then slipped out. She stuck to the shadows mostly until she saw a little market she could by things from.

She bought only what she needed until she saw a shop selling bandannas. She walked over to it almost in a daze and let her hand trail them lightly. Barely touching the material she looked at a black one with silver swirl designs.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Past~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sakura-chan!!! Matte!!! **[3]**"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the blonde haired ninja running up to her. He had a big grin on his face making her heart flutter. She gave him a shy smile and stopped walking waiting for him to catch up. When he caught up he collapsed on the floor and took gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura laughed at him shaking her head and asked,

"What's up Naruto-kun?"

He gave her a weird look then got up a light blush playing on his cheeks. He held out his hand a in it was a black bandanna with beautiful silver and white designs. It looked expensive and foreign as though he had gotten it somewhere else. And as though to confirm it he said,

"I was out on a mission when I saw this and I remembered your birthday."

Shrugging his shoulders shyly he smiled gently at her and offered it again. She looked at him amazed and slowly went for the present. She gasped when the material touched her hand and was amazed by how soft it was. Looking at Naruto she hugged him tight and stepped away saying,

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have. It's gorgeous. It must have cost a fortune."

He grinned and shook his head replying with a slight delighted laugh,

"I wanted to get it. You've been the best friend I guy could have. It wasn't too much that I couldn't get it for you."

"You've really grown…haven't you, Naruto-kun."

Sakura replied with a slight shake of her head in amazement and smiled. He blushed pink and wrung his hands together nervously but laughed.

"There wasn't really a choice I had to. Besides don't you like the new me. I'm still Naruto though."

He teased her lightly and she laughed fingering the bandanna lovingly. Looking at him she smiled again and said,

"I love it, really. Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll always wear it on my missions."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Present~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura shook her head and blinked back the tears angrily. Looking back down at the bandanna she saw it wasn't the same and she knew there wouldn't be another one. Sighing she grabbed it and held it out to the owner and said,

"I would like to have this."

The owner nodded and told her how much it was. Sakura gave her the money and tied it over her hair. Slipping back into the shadows she exited the village. She had heard the leader of the next village over was in need of an assassin. Moving through the forest stealthily she began to hear signs of a fight. Moving closer to the noise she saw it was sound ninja fighting with a small group of rogue ninja. When she saw the sound hitai-ate her rage surfaced and she rushed into the battle. She attacked ruthlessly and without hesitation, aiming to kill all the sound ninja.

They had no time to counter and were caught off guard. They stood zero chance against her in her blood seeking rage. When she was done their screams and yells still echoed in her ears and she felt exhaustion take her. She stumbled back and fell on her bottom but when she heard footsteps coming near her in a flash she was tensed. Swinging her legs around, she kicked the person's legs out from under them. Her kunai to the person's throat she glared at them with cold emerald eyes. The man remained stiff under her but said nothing so she hissed out,

"I did not kill them to help you. I hate sound ninja so I did it for my own pleasure."

The man nodded stiffly, she got off of him and moved away from them. Getting up she walked away and ran towards the village again. She wanted to get away from it all, the pain, the hate, anger, just everything. She knew the only way to do that was to immerse herself in her new work. She was still so confused though. She wasn't sure if she was still the same medic or the cold blooded assassin, Panther.

Blinded by the frustration she didn't take notice to the uprooted tree root and tumbled to the grown. She let out a pained cry for all the pent up feelings in her heart as all the memories began to comeback. Then an unmistakable hatred for the raven haired man took over her. When finally everything washed away she was too exhausted to move or anything. Curling up in on herself and the darkness took her.

~-~-~-~-~-~-Hours Later~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura moved through the darkening forest without a sound as she watched her prey. She had woken up hours before in the forest and had gone straight into the village as though she was dead. She took up the job and gone straight to the targets home. She had been watching him for a few hours now and he had done the usual things people do. She had slipped into his house when she registered he was alone. Now she began to move in closer in the man's room to make a quiet kill when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room.

She quickly got up to attack her attacker when she caught the sight of raven hair. Stilling herself she looked into onyx eyes and a pale face that were the last things she wanted to see. His eyes showed the shock she felt and he whispered,

"Sakura?"

Suddenly she felt the anger, the rage all over again. Before he could even react she launched herself at him. Screaming as she attacked him with blood on her mind,

"It's your fault! You killed him!! I'll never forgive you!!! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

**A/N!!!!** 0.o OMG!!!! Sakura is attacking you-know-who!!!! T-T she's in so much pain right now. Thank you for reading an i hope you like this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Critics and flames welcomed.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**[1]** Konnichi Wa- 'Hello', 'hi', 'holla', along those lines. ^^

**[2]** Betsuni- slang term for 'nothing', 'nothing really'

**[3]** Matte- means 'wait'


	3. Chap2 Enemy or Friend

Kyuu- *smiling and jumping up and down* Hi readers!!! Here's another chapter of Blood Stained Sakura. I'm so happy everyone enjoys it and are reviewing!

Naruto- *walks on screen* Hey! Why did I die so quickly! If you didn't notice the show is called 'N-A-R-U-T-O' not Sasuke-bastard or Sakura-chan. Not that I mind the fact she likes me.

Kyuu- *glaring at Naruto menacingly* Don't be rude, brat! It makes the story better besides if you noticed my story title doesn't have your name. It had Sakura's. Don't be a pest or I'll take you off the crew. I'm being nice to let you on since you're dead.

Sasuke- *walks on screen with a smirk* She has a point Dobe. You might as well give up. I always get the girl no matter what.

Naruto- *points accusingly* Shut up! That's why Sakura-chan fell for me!

Sakura- *punches both boys on head* Don't be such idiots! Let the woman work!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura- begin fighting and tearing at each other. Sakura alternating between the boys.

Kyuu- *sweat drop* Anyway putting that aside. *makes motion of picking something up and placing it to the side* I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto himself.

Sakura- *stops fighting and walks next to Kyuu* You should be warned there are scenes of violence, sadness, hints of NaruxSaku, and at times blood.

Naruto- *stops with Sasuke in headlock* The rating also might change later on.

Sasuke- *wriggling out of Naruto's headlock, glaring* Hn, she'd also like to thank Zana-Uzumaki for reviewing and i quote, ' I sincerly apologize for the cliffhangers that i keep throughing at you. *sweat drop* and i'm happy you love the story so much. I will continue updating the story for you an all my other reviewers.' Unquote. She would also like to thank Taylorlatte girl and once again i quote, 'Thank you for reading my story and saying its supergood. I loved yours as well and will continue to follow your story faithfully.' unquote. *grumbling darkly* i refuse to do that again. All that goody to shoe words and happy feelings. *continues muttering*

Kyuu- *bigger sweat drop* And with that I'll let you enjoy the story. And if you noticed this is the new crew that will be helping me intro duce the stories. *sweat drop* sorry they're so un worthy of you great readers. This is the reeditted version because i had to add somethings. Not much is different though so don't worry. ^^

* * *

Blood Stained Sakura

Chapter 2- Enemy or Friend

~-~-~-~-~-~-Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her little patient into the blue eyes next to her. They were tired sad blue eyes that had lost their playful childlike shine.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

She looked back at the child sitting on the examination table as she finished up her check up.

Giving the girl a lollipop and ushering the child out to her mother, Sakura turned to the blonde. She saw her secret love rake a hand through his now partially straight shoulder length hair. His bangs falling into his amazing azure blue eyes as he brought his hand back down to his side. He looked at her with sadness and apologies in his eyes. He reached out his hand and automatically she slipped hers in his.

She could feel the dread bubbling up in her chest as she looked at him.

"Naruto-kun? What is it? What happened?"

He shook his head at her words and she remembered he had a mission.

"Why aren't you on your mission, Naruto-kun? Did something happen?"

Looking her straight in the eyes he said softly,

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. We tried everything we could."

Sakura looked at him confused her grip on his hand tightening alittle. He squeezed it for a moment but never broke eyes contact with her. She didn't understand what he was saying and she voiced that,

"What are you talking about, Naru? If this is about Sasuke-kun, it's fine."

Naruto shook his head roughly eyebrows furrowing and eyes showing that he was upset.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

He said again but this time he said softly,

"Ino-chan…She…She didn't make it."

Everything seemed to freeze for Sakura when he said that and she felt her heart stop. Just as suddenly reality came crashing down on her heavily. Grabbing at her chest she began to gasp for air as though she couldn't breath. She looked around the room frantically not sure what she was looking for. When the pressure on her hand increased for a moment. Her eyes snapped back toward Naruto's and her eyes begged him to tell her it was a lie.

"That can't be true, Naruto-kun. Please tell me it's not true."

She begged him weakly as her other hand grabbed his like a life line and her knees began to tremble. He watched her with eyes full of pain and knew it was true. Her best friend was dead and she was never coming back. Naruto neither denied it nor tried to comfort her as she came to terms with the news. Suddenly Sakura burst into tears and Naruto pulled her against him.

As sobs racked her body he let her cry and rubbed small comforting circles on her back. She cried for hours before she fell asleep in Naruto's arms. When she woke she was laid down on the hospital bed in the room.

Naruto was asleep on the chair beside the bed. She sat up and watched him, a small smile on her face at his angelic appearance.

Her heart felt lighter and less pained thanks to the fact he let her cry. She couldn't believe her best friend and rival was gone for good. The pain began to come again but it wasn't suffocating like before. Suddenly a voice woke her from her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at the blonde, a tentative smile gracing his lips, eyes soft and sparkling. She smiled at him, a genuine smile and said,

"Better thanks to you. It doesn't…hurt as much. Can…Can I see her?"

His smile brightened and he got up grabbing her hand. Pulling her off the bed he nodded and said,

"Of course. And I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Sakura smiled reassured and followed him out the door holding onto his hand.

~-~-~-~-~-~-Present~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I'll kill you! It's your fault he's dead! You killed him! YOU!!!"

Sakura attacked him relentlessly not giving the raven haired dark eyed man time to counter. She slashed and kicked, completely forgetting her target and putting her soul into killing the raven. Finally she landed a blow to his stomach and he staggered back coughing as well as dazed.

Sakura charged at him brandishing a kunai and buried it deep in his shoulder. The pain woke him from the daze as a scream ripped from his throat. No longer confused but pissed off he rounded on her and landed a blow. His fist connected with her head with a sickening crack and she tumbled to the ground.

He jumped on top of her restraining her wrist with his hands on both sides of her head.

She thrashed in his hold and bucked as she treated to get him off. Finally she kicked her leg up harshly and caught him in between the legs. He hissed in pain but didn't let go of her instead tightening his grip on her sneering he hissed out,

"What the fuck is your problem?! Who the hell are you talking about?!"

Glaring at him icily she stayed still and he felt her body relax. His mistake was allowing that to let him relax his grip. She ripped her right hand out from his grip and clawed his face. With a yelp he grabbed it again and held it back down.

She thrashed wildly before finally giving up and spitting in his face. He let out an annoyed growl before turning his face toward the sleeve of his kimono and wiping his face. Venom seeped from each word Sakura spoke as she looked at the Raven.

"I hope you die! I hope everything you dream of fails. I HOPE YOUR BROTHER KILLS YOU!!!!"

She screamed the last part letting the tears fall and blind her. Exhausted she looked away from him and let the tears stop slowly until there was nothing in her left. All the rage, anger and pain were gone and she felt completely empty.

"You might as well kill me. There nothing left and if you let me live. I _will_ kill you, Sasuke-_kun_."

She let the conviction enter her voice and the 'kun' at the end of his name drip with disgust. He scowled at her and said coldly,

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Why do you want me dead? I haven't done anything to you."

Again the rage came and she whirled around looking at him. Her eyes full of pain and anger while she let her killer intent out so he could feel. He shivered at it amazed by the sheer power and strength of it.

"You killed him! You took him away from me! He cared about you! Looked up to you! HELL He MIGHT HAVE EVEN _LOVED_ YOU!!!!"

Sasuke looked at her surprised and confused all over again. He didn't understand what she meant and it was getting on his nerve.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? Stop being an idiot Sakura."

Fed up she mustered up all her strength and flung him off of her. Standing up and glaring at him menacingly she yelled,

"Don't call me that! And don't act like you don't know! You planned the ambush so that he would come after you. You _knew_ he would look for you. Naruto-kun was always waiting for you. _Looking for YOU_!!! You killed Naruto-kun."

Sasuke looked at Sakura his face a look of pure shock. His pale face became even paler as he staggered back. He looked as though someone had slapped him in the face.

Shaking his head he looked at her a light scowl on his face.

"Naruto's…Naruto's dead? T-That's not…possible."

Narrowing her eyes at him she hissed out disgusted at the sight of him.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it. You're sick! He trusted you with all his heart!"

"Damn it, Sakura! I didn't kill, Naruto! If I couldn't do it the first time what makes you think I could now!"

Sasuke yelled frustrated, not even realizing he had admitted to himself that Naruto was dead. They were both breathing hard from yelling when he finally realized what he had said. He fell to the floor of the room and held his head in his hands. Sakura looked at him for a moment unsure. She didn't approach him but a little concern bubbled up.

"Why him? How? How did he die?"

Sakura still didn't trust him and the anger came back up pushing the concern away. Sneering she said coldly,

"I wouldn't know, _Sasuke-kun_. Why don't you tell me?"

Rounding on her again he slammed her to the ground snarling his face contorted with pain and disbelief. Sakura sucked in her breath when she saw the tears shimmering just beneath the surface. She looked at him shocked and immediately felt the uncertainty she had when she first heard that Sasuke killed Naruto.

Sasuke watched as Sakura studied his face and saw that she was having second thoughts. Getting off of her he watched her and realized she wasn't wearing a Konoha head band. In fact what she had on didn't look anything like what ninja's used other then the weapon holder. He saw the mask that covered most of her face and the bandanna hiding her hair. The only reason he had recognized her is because he could never forget those emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Why are you dressed like that?"

Sakura grinned coldly at him her eyes loosing all emotion and said,

"I'm not a Konoha ninja any more Sasuke. I'm an assassin and one that you might have heard of. My names Panther, ring a bell?"

Sasuke looked at her surprised he hadn't been expecting an answer like that. And then to find out she was the infamous Panther was just another shock.

Shaking his head in disbelief he looked at her speechless. Suddenly he saw a look flash through her eyes and she was looking around. He then remembered who she was and why she was probably here. Growling he stepped toward her but she only just glanced at him before continuing looking around. Offended with a wounded pride he launched himself at her angrily. However in her place was an empty spot and she appeared behind him.

"Don't even try Sasuke. I'm better than I used to be. After all I trained with Naruto. He was more a man and stronger than you could ever be."

Sasuke looked at her and looked away feeling just a tidbit ashamed but growled out,

"Get out of here Sakura. You can't have him."

Her eyes narrowed at him and said tauntingly in her musical voice,

"Is that right, Sasuke-_kun_? That's just too bad because I have a job to do."

Just as she said that the man came in the room looking around frantically. Spotting Sakura he went pale and went to run away but as he turned she suddenly appeared infront of him. Kicking him with a chakra filled leg she sent him crashing against the wall. Sasuke moved between them but she just shrugs and charges at him.

"I don't have a problem killing you, Sasuke. You have yet to prove you didn't kill, Naruto-kun. So _move or else_."

Sakura let the threat fill her voice as she looked coldly at her old crush. He watched her and saw the resolve in her eyes finally sighing he moved away.

She looked at him surprised for a moment before whipping out a kunai and catching the man in the heart. Sasuke watched with covered up fascination when something clicked. Looking at her he asked,

"Why do you care so much? You loved me so why all this for him?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke her body tense and her eyes swimming with tears she wouldn't shed. Taking a shaky breathe she said,

"Because I loved, Naruto-kun more than I could ever love you. He was always there by my side. I took care of me and matured. He never pampered me and let me make my mistakes but he was always there. He was the light of my life and I can never let go of him so easily."

Sakura looked at the body and sighed pushing back the tears again. Throwing it over her shoulders she began to walk away from Sasuke until he suddenly grabbed the body from her. As a reflex she twirled around and kicked out at him but he jumped away anticipating this. She glared at him suspiciously but he just hoisted the body on his shoulders and began to walk past her.

She watched him for a moment before he looked over his shoulder and said,

"You coming? I'll carry this to the town over. Isn't that right?"

She looked at him uncertain again but nodded her head following him. She shook her head confused at all of this and said to him so that he knew their terms,

"I don't trust you yet. I don't know whether you're a friend or an enemy. Until I do I refuse to believe you didn't kill Naruto. And saying that I will kill you if you try anything funny."

Sasuke stood quiet for a moment then looked at her from the corner of his eye and replied.

"I will stay beside you until you do. I won't leave your side."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at him, shock and pain plain on her face. But as quick as it came she covered it up and slipped on her emotional mask. They said nothing as they traveled to the village. When they reached it the sun was just setting again and they slipped in sticking to the shadows. Once they dropped of the body they collected the money.

The man looked Sasuke over with suspicious eyes and looked at Sakura. Noticing a few scratches and bruises he asked,

"Who is this? I don't remember him being here when you came. I certainly don't remember anyone saying you had a partner."

Sakura looked coldly at the man before her musical voice rang through the room,

"That's really none of your business old man."

The room was quiet and everyone including Sasuke watched the two in astonishment. The man suddenly laughed delightedly and shook his head.

"Touché, touché young woman. But may I please ask who this is."

Sasuke saw Sakura's mind working feverishly through her eyes. Finally she nodded her head and said,

"I decided that I needed new help and maybe a protégé to train. Anything else?"

The man looked at Sasuke appraisingly and grinned playfully at Sakura. Sasuke could tell from the way the other men in the room looked the old guy was the first to act this way toward Sakura.

"Really, Panther? I would have guessed he was a little something to share your bed with."

Suddenly a snarl erupted from Sakura's lips and she had the man by the neck before anyone could move. Sneering through her mask she snarled out,

"Don't toy with me. I am not one to hold my wrath in check."

Letting go of the man roughly Sasuke noticed he had paled considerably. Smirking slightly he stopped when he caught Sakura's glare at him. He let his face go blank and followed her out the room with the money in tow. They moved silently and continued out into the forest. They didn't stop until they reached a clearing and Sakura turned to him.

She looked him over then pointed to a bush near them and said,

"My stuff is over there. Get it while I gather fire would. Set everything up while I'm gone."

Without another word she turned and walked off into the forest again. Sasuke sighed frustrated but complied to her orders, heading over to the bush. Half an hour later everything was set and the fire was burning. They had ate and Sakura began to speak,

"I'll take first night shift then I'll wake you when the time comes."

Sasuke smirked and said half tauntingly,

"What don't trust me?"

She glared at him for a long moment and answered back seriously,

"As a matter of fact I don't."

Sasuke frowned then sighed but slipped into and extra sleeping bag she had. Realizing something he asked,

"How do you usually sleep?"

Sakura shrugged looking away into the forest and for a while she didn't say anything. Finally deciding she wasn't going to answer the question he laid on his back. Finally she said,

"I usually only sleep five hours a day. I don't really like to sleep because of my dreams."

Sasuke turned his head to look at her and felt old emotions stirring again. Frowning he shook his head annoyed and asked,

"How did he die?"

Suddenly she clammed up and she said coldly,

"Shut up and go to sleep. We won't be sleeping long and you certainly will not be sleeping long."

Sasuke sighed annoyed but obliged. Obediently he turned around to his side closing his eyes. Sakura watched his back for a moment and saw as his breathe evened out showing he was a sleep. She glared at his back for a moment before moving away to a tree near the edge of the forest. She leaned against it and felt the exhaustion she had felt before come again. It wasn't a physical exhaustion it was an emotional one.

She leaned her head back and looked up at the stars. She smiled as she remembered a night like this with Naruto.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura spotted Naruto once again in his favorite tree to think. She smiled good-naturedly and shook her head. Walking up to the tree he hands folded behind her she yelled up,

"Oi, Naru!"

He started losing his balance for a minute. He glared at her playfully then grinned, his eyes sparkling brightly. Laughing he motioned for her to join him on the branch. Once again she focused her chakra to her feet. She felt them stick to the bark and walked up the tree calmly. Sitting next to him she swung her legs like a child as she felt him relax against the tree.

"Look at the sky, Sakura-chan. It's beautiful."

She looked up and gasped in delight and awe. Never before had she seen the stars so clearly. They really were beautiful to look at and just as beautiful as that sunset they had shared before.

"You always find the best places, Naruto-kun."

He laughed and looked at her with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Scrunching his nose playfully he teased,

"And you always know just where to find me. Sakura-chan if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with me."

Flustered she blushed bright red and stuttered out flailing about,

"B-Baka! Don't b-b-be an imbecile! Of course I don't l-l-love you!"

She saw something in his eyes flash but it was gone before she could place it. He grinned widely at her so she had so look away scowl plastered on.

Suddenly arms snaked around her waist and once again she was against Naruto's chest. For a minute she was surprised but the warmth he radiated made her snuggled closer. After a moment of thought she said,

"I'm only doing this because I'm cold. Nothing else you hear me?!"

She heard his deep chuckle and he said,

"Of course, of course. Whatever you saw Sakura-chan."

She huffed with fake annoyance but smiled inwardly. She felt her happiness bubble that he was finally giving his undivided attention to her on this tree. Usually he only thought of Sasuke when he sat here and he hardly paid any attention to her. They watched the stars for a while until Sakura said,

"Naruto you're a good person no matter what."

He snorted and playfully asked,

"What brought this on?"

"I…I thought you might be thinking that you broke your promise to me."

She felt him go rigid for a moment and feared that she said the wrong thing. Finally he relaxed with a sigh and said,

"Arigato…Sakura."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Present~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura looked down from the sky and looked at the sleeping figure near the burning embers. Her heart began to ache and she folded her knees to her stomach. Burying her face in her arms that were folded around her knees. Weeping quietly she asked aloud,

"What should I do, Naru? I'm so lost with out you. Why did you have to leave me alone like this? I miss you so much."

Sasuke listened to her pain filled words and the quiet sobs of the girl. He felt his heart ache and scowled inwardly thinking. '_Dobe…What were you thinking? What happened to you? What happened between you and Sakura?'_

* * *

Kyuu- *note pad in hand* Okay what did you guys think of that? So far it's been my longest chapter. Thanks for reading by the way. Much appreciated by me and the crew.

Sakura- *hugs Kyuu squealing* You made me better than Sasuke! You're the best.

Kyuu- *hugs back awkwardly* Glad you like I,t now get off. Sasuke's coming and I need to run.

Sasuke- *stalks onto screen* What the hell is this scene about? The dobe is better than me? Both as a man and in strength?! And what about me killing him?! Change it now!

Kyuu- *laughs nervously and pries Sakura off* Sorry Sasuke-kun. It's already typed and posted. Too bad better luck next time. *backs away*

Sasuke- *Takes a step forward, murder in his eyes* There isn't going to be a next time.

*Kyuu runs away and Sasuke runs after her*

Naruto- *walks on screen passing them.* Alright guys. There's really no point in reviewing since Kyuu-chan will be dead by Sasuke's hands.

Sakura- *horrified look* NOOO! Sasuke you lay a hand on her and I really will kill you! *runs after the two*

Naruto- *snickers* Just kidding. Clickie and review please people. Thank you for reading even though yours truly isn't really in it. *grumbles evilly as he walks off screen lights go out.


	4. Chap3 Lies or Truth

**Kyuu-**** Hello everyone!! So nice to see you all again and that all you readers are enjoying 'Blood Stained Sakura'. I'd like to apologize for taking so long in writing this chapter but *sniffles and takes handkerchief out* I'm afraid my muse has been greatly suffering these days. **

**Naruto-**** *points accusingly* Lair!!! You've just been lazy, you damn couch potato!**

**Kyuu-**** *steps on Naruto's foot and laughs* What ever are you talking about Naru-chan. You shouldn't tell lies, especially about other people. Sakura-chan how's Sasuke-kun?**

**Sakura-*****blushes embarrassedly as she holds Sasuke's head in her lap* Oh he's…gonna make a full recovery. **

**Sasuke-*****grumbles darkly and glares at Kyuu and Sakura* Damn over active girls and their loose hands.**

**Kyuu-*****sweat drop* Blame Naruto he's the one who told Sakura you were gonna kill me. He told everyone else the same thing. *glares at Naruto* He's gotta big mouth.**

**Sasuke-**** *glares at everyone* Just get the damn thing over with. Kyuu does not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.**

**Sakura-**** *clears throat* There will be scenes of violence, sadness, hints of NaruxSaku, NaruxSasu and at times blood.**

**Naruto-**** *sighs* Once again I say the rating might change later.* rubs foot and glares at Kyuu* Damn women!**

**Kyuu-**** *eyes Naruto evilly* I'll deal with you later Naru-chan.*Grinning at the readers* I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. This is where things start to get going. I hope you will forgive me and my crew and that you will also continue reading. Anyway I'll let you continue on and read this next chapter of…BLOOD STAINED SAKURA! CHAPTER 3- LIES OR THRUTH!!!! **

**Sakura-**** *sweet drop* That wasn't needed, Kyuu-san. Please ignore her over active personality every one, she didn't have her meds today. Anyway here's some info for everyone.**

_**Baka- **_**Idiot, Moron, Dummy, Stupid person**

_**Dobe-**_** Dead last**

_**Onegai-**_** Please**

_**Teme-**_**Bastard**

_**-San/**_** Japanese equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., Sign of respect**

_**-Kun/**_** For guys, People who are on same age or younger**

_**-Chan/**_** A cute way of addressing small children even boys, couples, Girls or all ages, Friendliness**

_**No honorific-**_** It is considered an insult if you do not have permission from the person to not have an honorific at the end of their name. Usually this is reserved for close friends, family and lovers. It is a great honor when you are able to address the person with out one.**

_**-Sama/**_** People of high status, Formal way of saying Mr. Ms. Etc.**

_**-Tono/**_** Equivalent to Master, Lord, Lady**

**

* * *

**

Blood Stained Sakura

**Chapter 3- Lies or Truth**

**Sasuke woke with a start as he was roughly shaken awake. He looked around blurry eyed and confused as to where he was. Then the memories of the past few days began to flood back. He and Sakura had been traveling to different villages taking up assassination jobs. He had become known as 'The Raven' among the assassins. He looked over at the Pinkette who was now packing up their stuff. He could tell she still didn't trust him and blamed Sasuke for Naruto. A dull ache throbbed in Sasuke's heart when he remembered his blonde friend. Sighing he got up and rolled up the sleeping bag he had laid in. He couldn't believe how deep he had been sleeping these past few days. He usually slept lightly because of the snake, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. He didn't trust them and was relieved to finally be away from the both of them. **

**Sasuke and Sakura hid their stuff in the bushes around the clearing they had stayed in. Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke as he straightened himself. Sometimes she didn't understand her emotions at all and it made her angry. Sometimes when she looked at the raven haired man she felt that dull ache she used to. She knew she still loved him and it pissed her off. She was in love with Naruto but this…traitor was wiggling his way back into her heart. She still wasn't sure if she believed he didn't kill Naruto. Sakura scowled as she felt tears prickling at her eyes and she blinked them back. Tying the bandanna to her hair and pulling her mask up, she strode over to Sasuke.**

"**Are you done? We need to get moving."**

**She was taken off guard by the look Sasuke gave her. She saw the pain and sadness in it before his face was blank. Sakura looked at him for a moment, breathless. Flustered she turned from him and walked away grumbling under her breath. Sasuke's lip twitched and he had to hide the small sad smile behind his hand. He hadn't meant for her to see his face like that but he knew she saw his pain. When he caught up with her she didn't look at him or say anything. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and scowled. **

**He didn't understand why she was so pissed…again. For the past week since they had been traveling together she'd been having weird mood swings. Deciding to confront her he stepped infront and blocked her way. Glaring murderously at him Sakura hissed out,**

"**Get out of my way, asshole. If you don't I'll make you move."**

**Sasuke winced slightly as he knew she could do it. When they spared he was always surprised at how strong she had gotten. Shaking his head defiantly and said,**

"**No, we need to talk right now."**

**He shivered when her eyes narrowed angrily and felt her piercing gaze burn through him. Her glare went beyond the Uchiha death glare. Her musical voice was low and soft but there was no mistaking the malice in it as she said,**

"**Get out of my way, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to talk to you. In other words there is nothing that needs talking about."**

**Sakura could feel her rage building and she was doing everything in her power not to lash out at the teen. She knew Naruto wouldn't want her to hurt him but right now she wanted to cause him so much pain. However the dark haired teen just wouldn't move and it was becoming impossible not to kill him. She knew he wouldn't attack her as he was aware of how much stronger she was then him. A low growl of annoyance escaped her lips as she took a step toward him. She saw his Adams apple bob as he took a gulp and she knew then that he had just stopped himself from backing away. She gave him a cold smile that was the same she gave to those she was about to kill. She saw him pale considerable and felt herself laugh inside then said in a pleasantly false voice,**

"**Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"**

**He scowled at her as he realized she was messing with him right now. Taking a step toward her also he saw her face change to obvious annoyance. Smirking triumphantly he folded his arms over his chest and looked at her. He only had a height advantage against her but it was hardly an advantage. She could also use her size against him so it was a double edged sword. Sighing she realized he wasn't going to give up unless she killed him or knocked him out. And she was tempted to do both but decided to give up and looked at him resigned. Realizing she finally gave up he asked,**

"**What is your problem? You've been having mood swings like your pmsing."**

"**Oh I'm sorry you don't like the new me. I'll change how I am and drool all over you again. Is that what you wanted Sasuke-kun?"**

**Sakura asked as sarcasm dripped from each word that left her lips. His eyes narrowed and he wanted to let out a frustrated groan. Instead he glared furiously at her and said agitatedly,**

"**You know very fucking well that's not what I meant, Sakura. Now stopping messing around and tell me what's wrong with you!"**

**Sasuke was panting harshly by the time he finished yelling at her angrily and she looked at him emotionlessly. She was regarding him as a child who just threw a tantrum and it was pissing him off. An eyebrow rising slightly she asked,**

"**Are you done know or is there more? Don't be a child Sasuke, act you age."**

**Sasuke saw red for a moment as his sharingan activated in his rage before his eyes went back to normal. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked at her a bored expression on his face. He caught her slight scowl before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.**

"**I **_**hate**_** you, Uchiha."**

**For a moment he had a flash back of Naruto saying the same thing and looking the same way. Face annoyed and exasperated at the same time, while his eyes were soft. Sasuke bit his lip trying to fight back the memories of the blonde when Sakura began talking again.**

"**I…I don't understand…I-I love **_**him**_**…But….**_**You**_**…Sometimes when I look at **_**you**_**…It all starts coming back."**

**Sakura shook her head lightly and sighed rubbing her eyes and looking at the ground before looking back up at Sasuke and saying,**

"**Those…**_**Feelings**_** always hit me hard and it **_**pisses me OFF**_**."**

**Sasuke flinched at the anger in her words and was alittle shocked when she yelled the last part out. He looked at her and began to see alittle of the old Sakura he used to know. Daring to hope he took a step toward her and stopped but she didn't move or make a sound. Taking a deep breath he took more steps until her head snapped up and he was shocked by the fury in them as she screamed out,**

"**WHY!? WHY IS **_**HE**_** DEAD INSTEAD OF **_**YOU**_**?! I **_**LOVED**_** HIM! YOU DIDN'T CARE AT ALL… yet…yet he was always …waiting…"**

**Sakura collapsed and sobbed into her hands on the ground. Sasuke didn't know what to say but Sakura continued anyway,**

"**Every day…He'd wait in the same tree….Watching the sunset with…Your picture in his hand…His face….There was always soo much pain…So much sadness…"**

**Taking a shaky breath she got herself composed and glared at the Raven, fury and hate back in her eyes. Seeing it, Sasuke took a step back alittle afraid of her but not willing to show it. She took a step toward him and hissed out,**

"**You killed him. **_**You**_**, the one person he probably **_**truly**_** loved. How **_**could**_** you?**_** HOW COULD YOU?!**_**"**

**Feeling hurt and angry Sasuke glared at her and took a brave step forward. He would not be blamed for something he didn't do. For something he would **_**never**_** have done, especially **_**not**_** to Naruto. He bit out each word as though she was stupid and pissing him off,**

"**I. Did. Not. Kill. Him!"**

"**DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"**

**Sakura exploded much to Sasuke's shock. She launched herself at him once again but this time he was prepared for it. Grabbing her wrist he twisted them around until he had her pinned underneath him. Glaring down at her he yelled,**

"**I would **_**never**_** hurt Naruto! I **_**loved**_** him!"**

**Sakura stopped struggling when she heard those words come out of Sasuke's mouth. She looked at him with blank shock and didn't move as he got off of her. Looking away, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.**

"**Me and Naruto…We…We were lovers…I would never…**_**Ever**_** have done anything to hurt him."**

**Sakura was now looking at him sitting up and he looked over at her. His eyes filled with pain and sadness but also sincerity.**

"**I **_**swear**_** to you Sakura. I didn't kill Naruto and I never would have. I **_**never**_** hurt him."**

**Sakura choked back a sob before wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. She knew from the beginning somehow but it was so hard to believe and she knew now that they were both taking the blondes death horribly. He was exceptionally important to both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried softly not making a noise. He looked up to the sky wondering if the blonde ninja knew what his death was putting them through.**

**Finally pulling away from each other they pulled themselves together. Sighing Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and asked,**

"**Why would Sai and everyone say it was you then? They wouldn't go blaming you unless it was true."**

**Sasuke frowned deeply as he thought about this then it clicked and he looked at Sakura his eyes twinkling.**

"**Somebody was trying to frame me. They used the transformation jutsu to look like me but…who?"**

**Sakura felt a little dumb not having thought of that and a faint blushed painted her cheeks. Sasuke noticed and smirked smugly before her glare made him drop it. He knew that even though they were now on better terms that whole ordeal had destroyed a lot of the trust. He was also sure that even though he didn't kill Naruto his absence made the blonde weak and love sick. He looked at Sakura and smiled slightly, glad to know there was someone else who had loved the blonde just as much as he did if not more. Raking a hand through his hair he was about to open his mouth when Sakura began to speak,**

"**I was soo happy when I heard they were coming home…I was ecstatic because I was going to finally tell Naruto the right way…I was going to tell him I loved him."**

**Sasuke looked at Sakura but she seemed to be somewhere else as she told him how she found out. How her nightmare had come to pass in just one day and she lost everything.**

**~Flashback~**

_Sakura looked up from her patient as a man entered the room and sighed. It was beginning to be annoying to have random shinobi interrupt her appointments because they believe their needs were more important. Glaring at the man she opened her mouth to begin berating him when she noticed his grim face. She then had the sense to look behind her and see Tenten behind him. Frowning she addressed the older girl instead of the man and asked,_

"_What's wrong, Tenten? What brings you here to me?"_

_Tenten shook her head and sighed before stepping infront of the man pushing him back roughly. Not meeting the girl's eyes she said,_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your work Sakura-san. You know I wouldn't do that unless there's a reason…"_

_Sakura felt something pulling at her heart and stomach at the way Tenten was avoiding her gaze. She knew this feeling well as she had it everyday that Naruto was away from home. Taking a step toward the twin bun haired girl she asked tentively,_

"_Tenten…Onegai, Tell me what-what is it?"_

"_Tsunade-sama wants you in her office…Something about them coming back."_

_Tenten replied hesitantly still not meeting her eyes and taking a startled step back as Sakura rushed passed. She felt her heart beating fast as she rushed over to the Hokage's office. She had been waiting so long for news on the team praying for anything. She'd been having horrible nightmares of having Naruto's cold motionless body infront of her and not being able to do anything. Slamming through the doors to the Hokage's office she walked briskly over to her Sensei's desk. Not bothering to pay any attention to the guards and looking straight into the woman's eyes. Tsunade waved off the guards and slouched in her seat and folded her hands on her desk._

"_What is it Tsunade-tono? Are they back yet? How are they?"_

_Tsunade knew by 'How are they?' She was actually asking about Naruto and sighed resigned. Shaking her head she said,_

"_Now listen very carefully Sakura. When they come…You're going to be a little devastated, okay?"_

_Slowly nodding her head Sakura was unsure of what her Sensei meant but listened anyway. Shaking her head Tsunade continued on looking at her hands as he bangs covered her face. She knew her apprentice didn't understand but couldn't bring herself to tell her straight out._

"_They're a few minutes away from here. Why don't you go meet them at the east gate, Sakura."_

_Without waiting for another word she rushed out of the door but if she had waited alittle longer she would have noticed her Sensei's tears and shaking shoulders. She would have heard the soft whisper as Tsunade said,_

"_First Jiraiya…Now Naruto…Why does everyone get taken away?"_

_Sakura rushed as fast as she could to the east gate and when she got there, she looked around. She couldn't stand still as she paced and bounced in place waiting for them. It wasn't until thirty minutes that she finally spotted them. Their silhouettes stepped out of the foliage and she began to run towards them a grin on her face. It wasn't until she saw their defeated appearance and battered, bloodied bodies that the smile came off and she slowed down. She couldn't believe how horrible they looked but when Kakashi looked up at her and met her eyes she knew something was wrong. She remembered Tsunade's words then and frantically began looking around the group for that golden blonde head. She strained to hear that chipper voice call out her name in that obnoxious way that made her smile. _

_But she didn't hear or see it but instead saw Sai carrying a body on his back and he refused to meet her gaze. She walked up to Kakashi in a daze refusing to believe that it was Naruto. She looked in his eyes searching for her answer until he looked away no longer able to do so. All of the five looked broken and in anguish but it didn't seem real to Sakura, she didn't want it to be real. Grabbing Shikamaru's sleeve she asked,_

"_Where's Naruto? Did he stay behind? He's hiding right?"_

_A low hesitant voice and a soft hand took a gentle hold of her wrist and she looked over to see Neji. Her eyes were wide when she looked into his pained pale lavender ones and he said,_

"_Sakura-san…Naruto…Naruto…Didn't…He didn't make it..." _

_Sakura refused to process his meaning and instead laughed weakly, shaking off his hand. _

"_Of course he didn't…He's not here right now, is he? When is he gonna get here?"_

_A low growl erupted from the back of the group and Sakura turned to see Kiba clenching his hands. His eyes were on the ground as he bit his lip a little blood trickling from biting to hard. In a low voice he said,_

"_No Sakura…Naruto's dead. Stop being a bitch already and take it like the rest of us... He's dead and gone and that's the end of that!"_

"_Kiba, that's enough. Stop it."_

_Kakashi interrupted looking at Sakura for her reaction but she just stood there looking at Kiba. Slowly she turned to face Sai and the body he carried on his back before taking a step towards him. Then as though it burned her she jerked back and said in a teary voice,_

"_K-Kakashi-Sensei…Is…Is that really…"_

_Looking away again he nodded his head before realizing she wasn't looking at him and said,_

"_Yes Sakura…That's Naruto…He's gone…I'm sorry…"_

_Sakura had stopped listening when he had said yes and had taken another step toward Sai. Slowly she walked toward him and the body before she took his chin and pulled Sai's face up. She could see that he had been crying and his eyes were dull but she managed to smile for him. _

"_Naruto wouldn't want you to be sad. He wouldn't want you crying over him or loosing that smile, Sai."_

_Sai looked at her slightly startled but nodded smiling back weakly before he turned away again. So close Sakura could now see that it was indeed Naruto and she gently took the body from Sai and laid it on the ground. Sitting next to it and placing his head on her lap, Sakura stroked his hair that seemed to have been cleaned. In fact there wasn't a speck of blood on him anywhere and looked up questioningly._

"_We couldn't leave him all full of blood. It didn't seem right…Not for Naruto-kun."_

_Neji answered knowing what she was asking with her eyes. She smiled softly and thanked him continuing to stroke his hair and caress his face. Softly she said,_

"_He wouldn't want anyone of us…To be sad…To mourn over him in such a way…He would want us to laugh and smile remembering him. Remembering how he used to be so playful and alive. How he used to make the dreariest situations seem possible and positive. Remember how he used to save people with a single smile and a kind but hard word."_

_By the end she was crying trying to choke back the tears that were now spilling onto his peaceful face. She felt something shatter in her and felt as though she was being crushed under something. The pain she felt when Sasuke left or even when Ino died didn't even compare to the pain she felt now. It was like someone had ripped out her heart, made as though they were going to give it back only to rip it away again. Bending over him and cradling his face close to her chest as she rocked back and forth she cried at the injustice. Her screams were heartbreaking and sorrowful, the screams were of a person who was dieing inside and had nothing to comfort them. Of someone who had their Soulmate taken from them for no reason._

_All the males in the group felt their heart's wrench at her cries and sorrow filled screams. The tears they had refused to cry finally came with each of her sobs. She finally forced back her sobs and fought to get her voice under control. Looking down at Naruto's peaceful face she asked,_

"_What happened?"_

_Kiba roughly wiped his tears away and looked at her, a fire of hatred and anger burning in his eyes. His lips lifted over his fang like teeth in a snarl as he said,_

"_We were ambushed. They knew we would be there somehow and the sound nin's were waiting for us."_

"_It was him…That damn Uchiha. Sasuke killed him."_

_Sakura looked at Shikamaru shocked not just because of the name he said but because of how much malice was in his voice. She had never heard the lazy genius show such a strong emotion. But as the name sunk in her delicate face went pale and agony contorted it. Looking at Kakashi and Sai she shook her head._

"_That…That can't be right…Sas-Sasuke-kun would never…"_

_She saw the rage and hate flash through both Sai and Shikamaru's face as well as the others. Sai stepped forward and looked her straight in the face so she could see his eyes as he said,_

"_I saw it Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha plunged his katana through Naruto-kun. No matter what Sasuke is now our enemy and if I ever meet him…He _will_ die, Sakura."_

_Sakura looked up at him seeing all the truth in his words and felt her own jealousy and hate for the raven surface. This time her face contorted with rage as she looked down at the blonde before her. Her hands clenched and fisting his ANBU clothing as they shook with rage at the raven and all she wanted to do was break something. Suddenly it was all too much for her and she lifted her head to the sky and screamed her hate at it. Cursing Sasuke for taking Naruto and for destroying everything she ever cared for and wanted. She vowed that she would hunt him down and kill him even if she had to go against the village. _

**~End Flashback~**

Sasuke looked at Sakura Understanding how she had felt, was feeling but knowing nothing would ease that pain. Sasuke felt his own heart throb at the thought of what he would have done if he saw the blonde in such a state. He wouldn't have been able to handle it and he knew that. He would have lost his mind and would have given in to that rage and desire to kill. Now he knew why Sakura hated him so much but he still didn't understand why someone would try to frame him. What satisfaction would they get from it, what would their goal be in doing that.

Sakura's voice brought him back from his thoughts when she asked,

"What happened between you two? For how long had it been going on?"

Sasuke turned to her and saw just a hint of jealousy in her eyes as well as curiosity. Sighing Sasuke looked away from her and down to his hands, a slight blush painted his cheeks at the thought of the time he and the blonde spent together. His heart ached again at the thought that they'd never be able to again and he felt alittle guilty.

"It was the second year I was with Orochimaru, a year after Naruto left the leaf village to train with Jiraiya. I had been out training away from Orochimaru and I was contemplating whether I should stay with him. Naruto just happened to be walking through the same forest I was training in and he saw me. At first we just stared at each other in disbelief. We couldn't believe the other was there and was infront of us. Suddenly, I remembered Orochimaru and I wiped the surprise of my face and sneered at him. That quickly got him mad as usual and he charged at me."

Sasuke smiled alittle remembering the blonde that day and how much he changed. Sasuke had remembered how his looks had really affected him and took a shaky breath. He continued this time a little more shakily,

"I…I tripped on a root I hadn't been paying attention to and he fell on top of me. We stayed like that for a while just looking at each other until before we knew it we were kissing. It was a little intoxicating to tell you the truth and we were so nervous and clumsy. We had no idea what we were doing but we let our instincts guide us through it. It was that day I realized I loved Naruto and I would never intentionally hurt him…But sometimes things don't go as planned…"

Sakura knew at that point he was talking about when they had showed up at Orochimaru's hide out to find Sasuke. She realized the kind of position they put him in and how much it must've hurt to threaten Naruto. She looked at the ground and leaned her shoulder against his in a comforting manner. They stayed like that for a while before she got up and stretched out her hand to him. A small hesitant smile on her face and she said,

"Come on…We should get going we still haven't gotten o the village we need to."

Sasuke nodded, letting her help him from the floor and whipped his close of the dirt. They ran in silence before something caught Sasuke's interest and he looked at Sakura before asking,

"Why did you become an assassin? What happened with you in Konoha?"

Sasuke shivered when he saw Sakura's face go blank but he saw the murderous rage in her eyes. Her voice was deadly calm as she said,

"I don't want to talk about it…N-not yet anyway…Maybe…Maybe soon but…Not yet."

Sasuke decided not to push the subject anymore but he knew that it would come up later on whether she wanted to talk about it or not. For now they would stay in that comfortable silence they were now in. Sasuke hoped that she would learn to open up again so he might find out about the blonde he had little time with. And maybe find out what happened to the pinkette to make her change so much.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Kyuu-**

**Yay!!! Chapter three is done! *does happy dance* How was that chapter everyone? I wanted this chapter to be about Sakura and Sasuke finding out alittle of the truth.**

**Naruto- I can't believe it….*looks at Kyuu in disbelief* You have Sakura and Sasuke wrapped around my finger….**

**Kyuu- *moves away from Naruto alittle* Don't let it go to your head. Besides this is about Sasuke and Sakura's love, love.**

**Sakura- *looks nervously at Sasuke* So what's our relationship going to be like from now on?**

**Kyuu- Very rocky…Especially on the mission I'm gonna send you on. That reminds me…Sasuke-kun you're going to be very OOC.**

**Sasuke- *sarcastically* Goodie can't wait….*mumbles* God I think she hates me.**

**Kyuu- *Grins* Of course not, Sasuke-kun. Oh! *looks at readers* The next few chapters are going to be fillers…Basically Sasuke and Sakura's memories with Naruto. Sooo….Yeah there's going to be a bit of Yaoi in the next chapters as well as the Rating. So….yeah…Hope you don't mind…**

**Naruto- Thank Kami…Finally I have some action. It's been boring having no parts.**

**Sakura- *rolls eyes* That's because your dead, Naruto.**

**Sasuke- *smirks smugly* Dobe…**

**Kyuu- *interrupts before fight breaks out* AAAny Waay, Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing you don't understand how much this means to me.**

**Sasuke- *rolls eyes* She cries everytime someone reviews…It's embarrassing.**

**Naruto- *snorts* I had to mop up the floor last time she cried because of them.**

**Kyuu- I was happy!!! Leave me alone it's not my fault! Stop teasing me!! Saku-chan!!! The boys are being mean.**

**Sakura- *hits both Naruto and Sasuke over the head* Leave her alone! You two should be ashamed of yourselves.**

**Kyuu-*grins evilly* Thank you Saku-chan.*turns to readers with angelic smile* I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. This one actually came later than I anticipated it would. If you have any questions or comments please review or email me. Also for any updates or info on Upcoming chapters and stories visit my profile. I will have everything down on there. *pushes everyone of screen while waving to readers* Ja ne!!!**


	5. Chap4 Mission or Trap

Kyuu- *waves* Hi everyone!! It's been sooo long, hasn't it? Sorry it took me so long but everything has been a little chaotic.

RM- You mean other than your supposed writers block?

Kyuu- Shush you!! I don't want to hear any lip since it was your fault I couldn't write!!

Sasuke- Can we please get on topic!

Naruto- Am I gonna get a part in this?

Kyuu- Oh yeah!! Yes Naru-chan you will. It will be in the flashbacks from Sasuke and Sakura. Saying that…

RM- A lots of the parts in the story are flashbacks as Sasuke and Sakura make their way towards the guy with their mission and as they make their way towards the mission.

Kyuu- There were a lot more flashbacks and the ending wasn't the same either in the story. But I had to change it because I didn't want it to be too long…

Naruto- Anyway, Kyuu has been plotting ways to get to own us but Kishimoto-sama still has us under his control.

Sasuke- warning there will be dark themes, profanities (curses and swearing), violence, death, NaruxSaku & NaruxSasu, (in later chap) SasuxSaku

Kyuu- for those of you who are wondering…

RM- Sasuke is BI!!!! … As is Naruto. XD *squeals*

Sasuke & Naruto- *blushes* OI!!!!

Oi- hey, Yo, etc.

Dobe- dead last

Baka- idiot, moron, stupid person, dummy

Teme- bastard

Ohayo- morning

Aishiteru- I love you

Koi- love

Koibito- lover (girlfriend, boyfriend, sweetheart)

Anata ga inaito sabishii desu- I'm lonely without you… (Romantically)

(Person's name) wo koishittaka- (person's name) I missed you… (Romantically)

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

_Flashback/Dream_

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

"…" **saying Jutsu aloud**

'…' **saying Jutsu in head**

**=//= Scene change**

~ ~ ~ ~** flashback change**

* * *

Blood Stained Sakura

Chapter 4- Mission or Trap

~Flashback~

_Dull green eyes watched as they lowered the casket into the ground and got ready to cover it with moist warm soil. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't scream anymore, she could only live like a lifeless doll looking blankly at everything. Sakura had spent the better part of the past few days crying and screaming at the injustice. No one had been able to make her feel better or dared to try and console her. Only one person would have been able to do that and he was gone now, forever lost to everyone. Sakura felt her mind screaming at them not to lower his body down, not to let him disappear from her grasp and view. That he would really be gone if they buried him and it would all be too real for her if that happened and she would not be able to handle it. But the logical part of her mind knew it was already too late for her and that she had to accept it already. "Why the hell should a demon get a burial?! Good riddance he's gone from here and not plaguing us anymore." A venom filled voice broke though Sakura's wallowing and anger she had buried hit her full force. She launched herself at the man who had spoken with her kunai raised fully intending to kill him. However she never made it as Neji grabbed her and held her wrists as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!! I'll kill him! I swear if he says one more word, I will kill him!!!" The man backed away a slightly surprised by Sakura but kept his face menacing as he said, "I would advise you to keep a handle on that crazy wench." Neji's eyes narrowed but Sakura suddenly ripped out of his grasp and this time succeeded in getting at the man. Eyes narrowed to the point where her eyes were cold and hard, she held her kunai against his throat pressing so hard a small trickle of blood fell from his neck making an angry red line. "Shut. Up. One more word and you won't have a tongue to talk with." Sakura said in a deadly soft voice that rang through the funeral filling everyone with chills. The man's eyes filled with terror and he swallowed thickly as he looked at the hand that held the kunai. Suddenly, someone's hand rested on her shoulder lightly and she looked to see Kakashi but she looked back at the man underneath her._

"_That's enough, Sakura…Naruto wouldn't want you doing this." He said in a soft and calm voice that made her anger flare before making her press the kunai harder to the man's neck. He made a strange gurgling noise out of fright when Kakashi's voice suddenly got steely as he said, "That's enough, Sakura!" Hesitating, she slowly reluctantly removed the kunai and backed away from the man but kept her cold eyes on him as though waiting for him to say something insulting again. However, the man just scrambled up and ran from the funeral not looking over his shoulder at them._

~Flashback end~

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she remembered the stupid man and the trouble he caused later on for her and everyone else. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts as both their bodies seemed to be on autopilot as they made their way toward their destination.

~Flashback~

_Onyx eyes looked up to the brilliant blue sky and then closed slowly and almost tiredly. He felt the warmth of the sun shining down on him and smiled contently as he felt a familiar presence making its way over to where he lay on the soft grass. This was their secret meeting place, where they were just two teens in love. Not enemies, not fellow ninja, no masks, no pretending and not trying to kill each other. They were just two lovers who were two sides of the same coin and just two boys who want to be together. Sasuke heard the soft footsteps of his other as he made his way towards him in the semi-tall grass. When he felt a soft hand ghost over his face he leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered open. Deep soft onyx eyes met astonishing cerulean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and gleam like a jewel as they looked down at him. "Ohayo, teme." He said in his melodic soft voice that had an underlying meaning like always. Sasuke studied him for a moment instead of retorting. His golden blonde hair was stunning in the bright sunlight, his tanned skin glistened with light perspiration from running, and he had gotten much taller over the years. He had also become more muscular but not bulky, his body was slender but lithe and a bit shy of feminine unlike Sasuke. His whisker marks were less pronounced but still there and noticeable if one actually looked, his hair was no longer crazily spiked but had calmed down a little, his clothes were no longer the vibrant color instead they were dark and his head band was tied to his arm allowing his bangs to fall into his eyes slightly. He wore a black t-shirt under a silver jacket that was opened showing his necklace off, his pants were black with silver swirl designs. Sasuke could tell Naruto was also studying him and felt a small blush paint his cheeks. He had also grown but his body was much more feminine and slender than his other. His hair was up to his shoulder now and he no longer had spikes in the back, his skin was a pale porcelain color, his build muscular but not noticeable, his eyes a smoldering onyx, his clothes had changed to a mesh shirt under a loose fitting black jacket that reached to his middle showing off a little of his stomach, he had black loose pants that contained numerous pockets. He didn't wear a headband so his bangs framed the side of his face along with his raven colored hair. _

_Naruto chuckled lightly and once again brushed his hands softly over Sasuke's cheek making so it felt like a butterfly's wings. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed content, feeling Naruto sit beside him and intertwine their fingers together. "Ohayo, dobe." Sasuke finally answered causing Naruto to laugh softly and shake his head making a soft ruffling sound as his hair brushed against his clothes. Sasuke gently tugged Naruto's hand silently telling him to lie down next to him. He could feel Naruto smile down at him before complying and slowly laying beside him on the warm grass. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the peace and serene that circled them as well as engulfed them. The singing of the birds that were above them, the song of the water from the river near them, the calls of the animals that surrounded them but most of all the sound of their breathing in sync with each other. For that moment they weren't Sasuke and Naruto, for that moment they were one and the same, the same being in the same body. They completely understood each other and heard the others feelings as well as thoughts as though they always could. Sasuke rolled over to his side snuggling up to Naruto with his face buried in Naruto's neck and took a deep breath, taking in Naruto's smell. It was unique like him, a mix of wet grass after rain, sweat, ramen, and a mysterious smell Sasuke never could put a name to. He liked to think of it as the way sunlight smelled. He smiled into Naruto's neck and said as his lips brushed teasingly across Naruto's skin and his breath ghosted over, "Aishiteru, Koi…" He felt Naruto shiver before kissing the top of his head and saying, "Aishiteru, Koibito…" Sasuke felt a spark of loneliness as he realized this wouldn't last and said, "Anata ga inaito sabishii desu…Naruto wo koishittaka…" _**(1)**_ Naruto pulled away gently and turned so he was looking Sasuke in the face and smiled sadly before saying, "I know, I know…I missed you too…I'm always lonely without you around…" Tenderly he leaned in and softly kissed Sasuke on the lips, unable to keep his eyes open Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into it. Drinking in the way the other smelled and tasted, Naruto ran his tongue softly over Sasuke's bottom lip. Slowly Sasuke obeyed and parted his lips allowing Naruto's tongue to slip in and explore his warm moist cavern. He moaned softly at the feeling and a playful battle was engaged as they fought for dominance. Naruto rolled on top of him and bit his bottom lip softly before eliciting a moan from Sasuke when he pulled on it alittle. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other and gasped for air as they looked at each others flushed faces and half-lidded glazed eyes. Sasuke's a smoldering lusting onyx while Naruto's a teasing laughing cerulean blue. Naruto rolled back over on his back and Sasuke draped himself over the blonde feelings a possessive arm wrap around his waist and smiled lightly. Naruto's soft voice whispered sleepily, "Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru…"He chanted it softly making Sasuke laugh softly and snuggle closer drinking in his warmth before he chanted along with him, "Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru…"_

_Sakura hummed softly as she watered the plants infront of her home that she had bought from Ino's parents. She had the day off from her work and Tsunade hadn't called on her for Hokage reason's such as advice on how she should proceed with something. Suddenly, her vision was blocked by two tanned hands over her eyes and a melodic voice filled with laughter saying, "Guess who!" Sakura laughed lightly and turned to see a delighted Naruto looking down at her, his eyes sparkling with childish glee. She shook her head slowly before giving him and endearing look and saying, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed lightly and replied, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. How is your morning so far?" Sakura put down her watering pail and linked her arm with Naruto's before leading him away from her house. He gave her a puzzled look but allowed himself to be guided away before she began to speak, "My morning has been fine, Naruto-kun. I got back from my mission yesterday and so I was given a break from my hospital duties as well as Tsunade-tono hasn't called on me quite yet." They made their way into the forest passed the village gates and went to their usual spot were they watched the sunset and on rare occasions the sunrise. "Wow, Sakura-chan. You're always so busy and you're depended on a lot more." Sakura blushed lightly hearing the underlying compliment and stuttered out, "T-That's not totally true…I-I-I'm not counted on as much as you, I-I mean you're under going the Hokage training after all." Naruto gave her a dazzling smile and laughed replying, "Yeah I know. Some people are already addressing me as –sama. It's really weird now that I think about it." Sakura chuckled and said, "You just have to get used to it Naruto-_sama_." Naruto pouted causing Sakura to snicker and he said, "That's not funny, Sakura-chan." _

"_Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun but I couldn't help it." Naruto huffed but eventually joined in on her soft laughter with his own soft bell-like laugh. They climbed the tree and watched as the birds flew around them and sung to each other looking for family and lovers. They stood like that for a while, just watching and listening to the nature and peace around them, drinking it all in and storing it to memory before Sakura's timid voice broke whispered questioningly, "Naruto…?" Naruto made a small sound of acknowledgement and glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "You'll be careful on your next mission right?" Naruto fully turned to her and wrapped her in a gentle hug before saying into her hair, "I will _try_ to be careful Sakura-chan…But I cannot promise you anything." Sakura smiled into his chest and sighed happily, knowing that he would try and that he still would not promise what he was unsure of. "That's enough…that's enough for me…" She whispered softly against his chest inhaling his scent and relaxing against him as his arms squeezed gently around her. She loved the times when he only thought of her and when she was in his arms and for that brief moment he loved her just as much as she loved him. _

_She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes sleepily and realized she was sitting on Naruto's lap up in the tree. She looked up and blushed when she saw he was watching her, his eyes smoldering but warm. He gave her a small smile and said, "I thought you were fine?" She laughed softly and replied, "I guess I still hadn't recovered from my mission. Sorry was I out long?" He shook his head and said thoughtfully, "No not long…maybe…three hours at most." Sakura gaped at him a small blush creeping up on her face. "You let me sleep that long?!" Then making her turn a brighter red he caressed her cheek while pushing a lock of her hair back behind her ea rand said, "Yes you seemed tired…Besides I didn't really mind, it was nice." Sakura avoided his gaze and looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. "Baka…." Naruto chuckled softly and nuzzled the back of her neck making her shudder before leaning back into him. "Go back to sleep Sakura-chan. You look like you need it." Sakura huffed but made no sign of protesting other than that. Slowly her breathing going in tune with Naruto's she slowly began to fall asleep. When Naruto began to hum softly she recognized the tune as the one she had been humming earlier. His voice began to lull her into sleep quicker and soon the only thing she was aware of was the faint scent of wet grass before she completely slipped into the welcoming darkness. _

~Flashback end~

They finally made it to the village and Sakura led him to a house on the other side of the village just before it melded into the forest again. She knocked on the door before they both covered their faces with masks and bandanna's. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair along with olive colored eyes opened the door. He looked both of them over before opening the door more so they could come inside. He closed the doors behind them and led them to the livingroom before asking, "I'm supposing your Panther and Raven, am I right?" The both nodded their heads silently as they looked around unnoticed. "Good…I need a man disposed of that has been a threat to my family. He lives in the village not to far from here in the north and he has body guards…Plenty of them that are highly skilled and expertly trained. His name's Oru Rochima he had shoulder length black hair and honey colored eyes. He has a henchman named Kuto Basaki and he's always near him." Finally, Sakura spoke up in her usual business tone where her melodic soft voice was emotionless. "I suppose you want proof that we did the job?" The man was quiet for a while and Sasuke suddenly got a bad feeling and concentrated on the man infront of them. He suddenly didn't like or trust the guy and he had the sense that something was off about this whole situation. Sakura felt the shift in Sasuke and glanced at him but didn't get to dwell on it when the man finally answered with a creepy smile, "That won't be necessary…I…_trust_ that the job will be done…I will give you the payment when you come back." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the man feeling a hidden meaning to his words but unable to figure out what it was. Nodding their head silently again they teleported out of the house and into the forest so they could talk. Sakura examined Sasuke before asking, "What is it? Why'd you suddenly change?" Sasuke shook his head scowling lightly in confusion before replying hesitantly, "…There is something wrong…That guy…I have a bad feeling about him and his intentions…And that pause he took was completely unnecessary." Sakura nodded her head as she had started to get the same bad feeling also while they had been talking to the guy. "What do you want to do? You realize it could be a trap right?" Sasuke nodded his head before saying "Yeah I realized that but we still have to do it…But who would want us dead? Or want us period?" Sakura shook her head also puzzled by this and sighed. Tightening the bandanna that hid her hair she said, "Let's go…There only one way to find out if this is really and trap or not…let's go see Oru." They were running off in a blur towards the village the man had indicated earlier. Their minds racing along with them trying to figure out just what was going to be waiting for them when they got to that village.

~Flashback~

"_Don't be such a chicken, dobe! It's just a little trip into town." Sasuke said his voice holding a hint of laughter in it as he looked at the pouting blonde infront of him. They were in their secret meeting place and had made a small little cabin their. They had been arguing about going into town together like a regular couple but Naruto was scared either Jiraiya or Orochimaru would see them together and know. Sasuke had just rolled his eyes and pointed out that both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were far from here. Naruto had just found another reason as to why he didn't want to go into town. Naruto sighed and fell backwards onto the bed and sighed closing his eyes. Sasuke frowned sensing something wrong and walked towards his secret lover feeling his pain like his own. Climbing on top of the blonde he straddled his waists with his knees and sat on his abdomen. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sasuke questioningly before Sasuke asked, "What's really bothering you? I realize it's not just about the whole going into town crap." Naruto avoided his gaze for a moment before sighing and making a shooing gesture for Sasuke to get off. Sasuke moved off of him only to get pulled into Naruto's chest with the blonde's arms around him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Naruto but waited silently for Naruto to start talking. "…I want to spend as much time with you as I can today. Because I have a feeling…After two days from now it's going to get harder…" Sasuke felt himself tense at Naruto's words and his heart clench as he asked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Granny Tsunade found the snake bastards lair…We're going there in two days…We're going to have to got back to how it was when you first left…Just as real..." Sasuke felt himself wince at the change in Naruto as he remembered how much he had hurt the blonde that day in the valley. Weakly he whispered, "I don't want to…I don't want to have to hurt you again…Can't we just go away? Can't we just forget about everything and disappear?" He felt Naruto tense before pulling away and looking at Sasuke in the face, his eyes filled with anger and annoyance. "You started all of this when you decided you would follow Orochimaru and try to kill your brother using power that wasn't yours." Sasuke flinched at Naruto's slightly harsh tone and sighed knowing he was right but unable to help how he was feeling now. Naruto's eyes softened and he said softly, "Sorry…Sorry that was wrong I shouldn't have-"_

"_No you were right about what you said…I made this bed so I might as well lay in it…" Naruto's mouth twitched as he waited for Sasuke to realize the irony of his statement and it didn't take long for both of them to be laughing. Naruto pulled him down with him to lay down on the bed and said teasingly, "There now you're laying down in the bed you made." Sasuke laughed a little more before they both calmed down and he said, "The shopping in town can wait…let's stay like this for a little longer." Naruto nodded in an agreement but he already had his eyes closed relaxing into Sasuke and stroking Sasuke's hair gently. _

_Sakura looked up as orders were shouted from every point in the chaotic mess. She couldn't find Naruto and she was scared senseless. She had seen things that no human should ever see even if they were shinobi and she had lost so many because of it. She was constantly twitching at shadows and attacking anyone coming at her with the intent to kill that wasn't a Konoha member. She had just finished escorting the last of the civilians into the safe haven in Hokage mountain. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind and she only had time to defend herself as a kunai was plunged downward toward her heart. She barely had any strength to stop the ninja and cried out for help. She felt so drained and exhausted that she could barely keep her kunai raised to keep the enemy's kunai away from her heart that was beating wildly in her chest. Not even the adrenaline that was running through her body could make her feel strong enough to protect her self fully. She was scared…no terrified…she was terrified as she looked into the man's eyes that was filled with so much murderous rage and excitement. As the man put all his weight into the kunai sensing her exhaustion and weakness Sakura let out one more weak, soft plea for help. Suddenly, a voice yelled her name and the man went flying backwards as someone threw him off of her. She was cradled in someone's arms and she looked to see Naruto looking at her with fear in his eyes. Suddenly. Tears spilled from her eyes as she asked tearfully, "Where were you?! Why weren't you there?! Why weren't you with me?" She could see the look of pure guilt in Naruto's face and felt a little bad but her terror at the fact that she almost died was making her blame him. He ran a thumb over her cheek and said softly, "I'm so sorry Sakura…I-I never meant to leave you alone…I should have…I should have staid here with you…" Sakura clung to Naruto her tears streaming down her face as he picked her up and ran toward the Hokage tower. He cradled her against his chest murmuring comforting words but never saying things that seemed contradicting or promising everything would be alright, just that it would be over soon. She sobbed silently but the softer the sobs the more calm she got until she was asleep once again. _

_When she woke she was on a sofa in her sensei's office lying down and Naruto was next to her in a chair also asleep. She looked at him for a moment before looking at her lap where her hands were folded over a blanket that had been placed on her. She jumped slightly when a voiced asked, "How are you feeling now?" Sakura looked to see her sensei watching her with serious eyes and Sakura glanced at Naruto who was still asleep. Catching her glance Tsunade said, "He refused to leave your side…I suppose he feels responsible for what almost happened to you…Which he shouldn't and I told him why…What were you thinking Sakura?! I warned you to only use what you can with plenty to spare!!! Did you try to bring people back who were too far gone?!" Sakura saw the faces of the people she tried to save and those who had already been dead. She saw them even though her eyes were blurred with the tears she was shedding and she felt such a deep sorrow. She slowly nodded her head and started when a male voice said, "Don't be so harsh Tsunade-babachan…It was my fault mostly…I shouldn't have left the village when I did…I suspected something would happen but…I went anyway…" Tsunade huffed but didn't protest and Sakura didn't look at Naruto knowing his gaze was on her. She wiped the tears away and sat quietly when Naruto said, "Tsunade…Can you give us a while?" She felt Tsunade's hesitation before she got up and left the room quietly but not before resting a hand on both Sakura and Naruto. When she was out of the room Naruto started, "Sakura I'm s-"_

"_Where were you?" Sakura didn't look at him but instead looked at her lap unseeingly as she waited for him to answer. Her hands clenched when he wouldn't answer and she asked, "Where'd you go? Who'd you go to see?" Naruto still didn't answer instead he looked guilty at his hands wringing them nervously. Sakura felt her heart clench as a sob ripped from her throat and she turned to glare at him. "WHY!? Why don't you ever say anything!? This isn't the first time you left the village but told no one of where you were going or who you were going to see! And each time you come back-" Sakura choked on a sob as the tears blinded her and she roughly wiped them away and said pleadingly, desperately, "Please Naruto…Just tell me!!!" Naruto looked up at her helplessly his eyes haunted and unsure as he shook his head and said, "I-I can't Sakura…I wish I could but…I just…Can't." Sakura launched herself at him and they landed on the floor with her on top the chair toppling away from them. She punched his chest weakly chanting in choked sobs, "Why, why, why, why…" With each 'why' she hit his chest until he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Sobs wracked her body and defiantly she pulled away only to grab his face and kiss him full force on the lips. She felt his body tense against her until he melted into it and responded to her. Before Sakura realized she came to her senses and pulled away quickly from Naruto with a shocked expression on her face. They looked at each other for a moment before Sakura said, "Naruto-kun…I'm soo…I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to…It just….I never meant to…" Naruto put his hand on her mouth to stop her and got up slowly making her slide down to his lap. He looked at her in the face for a moment before gently pulling her back to him and having their lips meet again more gently. At first shock made her body rigid but like Naruto she soon melted into it._

~Flashback end~

Sakura looked at the bustling village they had arrived to and grimaced as it reminded her so much of Konoha. Sasuke noticed it and looked at her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and saying, "We don't have to go in just yet…" Sakura shook her head and decided to get this over with already while she stepped forward into the village. The asked around for man named Oru Rochima or a man named Kuto Basaki. They were directed to a big house that was in the middle of the village and sighed. "I was hoping it would be a discreet kill but it might not be…You ready, Uchiha?" Sasuke glared at her from behind his mask and she chuckled before knocking on the door calmly. The door immediately opened to reveal a man with blonde elbow length hair and hazel eyes. He studied them before asking, "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to speak with Oru-sama about a bounty on his head. We'd like to…negotiate if possible…" Sakura made her voice sound like there was no real threat just harmless curiosity. The man took a moment before smiling and stepping aside to let them in but as they entered he slammed the door shut behind them. Sakura and Sasuke tensed immediately and watched as he slinked away towards another room. Looking behind him he gave them a small twisted smile and he said, "_Oru_-sama wont bite you know…It's perfectly fine. Come along then he's in here." He disappeared into the room with Sakura and Sasuke following behind. When they entered they immediately knew that something was wrong because, first the room was bare of all furniture and second the man that they had been following had disappeared from sight. Sasuke turned to try the door knob but the door was locked. He looked at Sakura and said, "It was definitely a trap and we went straight into it." Sakura let out a small growl when suddenly a slithering laugh filled the room and a silhouette appeared in a dark corner of the room.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

(1)-

XD Awww!! Sasuke-kun is soo innocent and vulnerable! Telling Naruto that he's lonely without him and that he misses him!! If only Sasuke was really like that then the whole stupid situation wouldn't have begun with.

Kyuu- I finished!! Yay!!! I did this all in one day!

RM- Aww you must feel so proud of yourself!

Kyuu- yes I do in fact. I think this is pretty good but *sighs* I made Naru-chan seem a little two-timing…

Sakura- Uzumaki Naruto!!! How dare you!!! I mean I understand it's Sasuke-kun but HOW DARE YOU!!

Naruto- wait!! It's not my fault Sakura-chan!!! She made me do it! I'd much rather kiss you then the teme!!!

Sasuke- And like I would willingly kiss the dobe…*glares at Kyuu*

Kyuu- awww! Come one! It's just part of the story!!

RM- Anyway the next chapter should be quite interesting since there will be someone who we all hate. Please tell us if you can figure out who Oru Rochima really is.

Kyuu- Also I have a poll going on in my page about what story I should start after I'm done. Thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!!

Everyone- Ja ne!!!


	6. Chap5 Alive or Dead

**Kyuu-** Hey guys!!!

**RM-***waves energetically* Konnichi wa!!! I want candy!! !!!! CANDY!!!!

**Kyuu-** *rolls eyes* Anyways!!! Sorry to report but Sasuke and the gang are currently on a mission so it's just me and Randomness here-

**RM-** Naru-chan!! Come back soon!!!

**Kyuu-** *sweatdrop* Aaaanywaaaays…This is the Fifth chapter of Blood Stained Sakura and little by little secrets are being brought to light and the plot is being uncovered!! AS to what will happen in this chapter…*grins evilly* you'll have to read and find out for ya selves.

**RM-** You're not any good at playing an evil sadistic bitch so just stop trying already. *looks at readers* Lately we've been reading dif fanfics to try and find inspiration for this one and It's been a little helpful.

**Kyuu-** I'm sorry for the chapter but I posted my other fic _Lost In Shadows_ a little early over the week so I was able to focus on this. The chapters might be a little short for a while but hopefully as I start remembering what I wanted for this fic it'll get better and the chaps will get longer.

**RM-** or you'll just get frustrated and put it on hiatus and write the whole fic over on a book or paper somewhere…But then again it's more likely that you'll just keel over…

**Kyuu-** *smacks over head and glares* Shut it! I don't know why I bother sometimes. *huffs* anyway, please read the following so you know you are unable to sue me and that you _were_ warned about the contents in the Fanfic…

**RM-** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Naruto though she has tried to suggest some things to Kishimoto-sama so that she gets some credit.

**Kyuu-** I have done no such thing!!! *blushes embarrassedly*

**RM-** There are times of violence, foul language, swearing, dark themes, death, SasuxSaku (later on),

**Kyuu-** Now read!! Oh and…The following words can be found in the Fic as they mean:

Oi- hey, Yo, etc.

Ohayo/Ohayo gozaimasu- morning/ Good morning

Gomen nasai/Gomen- I'm sorry/ Sorry

Urusai- Shut up

_Flashback/Dream_

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

"…" **saying Jutsu aloud**

'…' **saying Jutsu in head**

**=//= Scene change**

~ ~ ~ ~** flashback change**

* * *

Blood Stained Sakura

Chapter 5- Alive or Dead

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the figure that was still draped in darkness as he slowly came out from the shadows. Finally, the figure was completely lit by the dim light in the room and Sakura let out a soft enraged growl and turned slowly to Sasuke.

"You tricked me?!" Sasuke looked at her, letting his shock show through as well as a flash of anger.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she said, "So you're going to tell me you had _no_ idea that he was going to be here?"

Sasuke turned from her and glared at the gold eyed, long black haired man who licked his lips with a smug smirk. "I had _no_ idea Orochimaru was going to be here…Why are you?"

Orochimaru chuckled and clicked his tongue in a scolding manner as he said, "Shame, shame Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't hang around rogue ninja's. It'll taint your name as well as get you in severe trouble with Konoha."

Sasuke froze and looked at Sakura astounded while she glared icily at the snake-like man coldly. His mind told him that he was being silly and that of course she had to be a rogue ninja in order to become an assassin. However, he couldn't fully understand it and then it clicked and he turned his narrowed eyed gaze at Orochimaru and asked, "How did you know she was a rogue?"

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied carelessly, "I have…My ways. Informant and minions that do as I tell them as well as act as spies. It seems as though Haruno-san tried to be a little avenger as well as committed an act of treason." Sasuke's mind raced around as he tried to process this new information when a cold melodic voice hissed out "Urusai!!! I have no problem killing you, _Orochimaru_."

"Yes, yes my dear. I'm sure you wouldn't care if you die in the process either…Am I right? So you can be with your beloved?" Orochimaru said tauntingly and suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to drop significantly as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. Sasuke's voice was dangerously low and calm as he asked, "Exactly what do you mean?"

Orochimaru smirked and said simply, "Oh please, Sasuke. He was a hindrance and hindrances need to be taken care of. Besides you shouldn't care if the little blonde Jinchuuriki dies since you already tried to kill him once."

Suddenly for both Sakura and Sasuke it all clicked into place and Sasuke roared, enraged. "You framed me for killing Naruto?!!"

Orochimaru stepped back not suspecting the sudden outburst from Sasuke and narrowing his eyes at him. However, he had no time to question him as Sakura charged at him, her eyes lit with fury and hate. Orochimaru narrowly avoided a chakra filled punch from Sakura when Sasuke came from behind him and hit him in the back of his head with a sharp kick. Orochimaru flew and hit a wall on the far side of the room when men poured in from all sides and attacked viciously at the two ninja. Sakura and Sasuke did their best to block and land hits but as the fight went on they could feel their energy draining little by little and their chakra level lowering. Suddenly, Sakura remembered what Shikamaru had said about when they had been fighting the ambush.

~Flashback~

_Shikamaru sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked up into Sakura's dull green eyes. They had lost their shine when Sakura had seen Naruto and she was still grieving. Shikamaru couldn't relate to her because he still had Temari but he knew Chouji could understand how the girl was feeling. He had been going out with Ino and the day before she had died he had asked her to marry him. Shikamaru never saw his best friend as heart broken as he had that day the news came to him about Ino. Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura asked lifelessly, "What happened?" _

_Shikamaru looked at her straight in the eyes again and bit his lip for a moment, debating, then said reluctantly remembering the encounter as he spoke, "We hadn't been expecting it…There had to be at least…Sixty ninja there if not more…They knew we where going to be there and had waited there for days. And when they came at us that night…" _

_Shikamaru took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes for a moment at the sight inside his minds eye then he continued on his voice emotionless, "We fought…For a whole day we fought those sixty ninja but we tired. We weren't enough and everytime we disposed of one two more took the persons place…It was too much for us…Naruto had been doing good from what we could tell but they were trying to tire us out with their shear number…Finally me and Neji decided to call a retreat but…Naruto knew…He came to us and said that we would need a decoy and that since he was still fresh he would watch our back…"_

_Shikamaru felt guilt rip at him when he choked on a sob but the tears refused to come and he continued his voice full of remorse, "I think he knew…He knew someone would have to be sacrificed so the others could get away. He was more tired than the rest of us…he probably thought it would be better if he sacrificed himself instead of slowing us down…He was a hero..."_

~Flashback End~

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment knowing what she had to do and when she opened them again she looked around. She spotted a window not far and looked to see Sasuke close to it, close enough for him to escape. She had lost track of Orochimaru long ago and at the moment she couldn't care less about him at the moment. Biting her lip, worrying at it she looked back toward Sasuke in time to see a ninja sneaking up behind him. Sakura felt her heart stop and time seemed to slow as he eyes widened as she thought, 'Kami, no…I can't loose someone else!! Kami-sama please no!!!' Without thinking she dove in, her kunai brandished and just as the kunai was about to bury itself in Sasuke's back, it dug deep into Sakura's shoulder instead. Feelings something heavy land on his back he looked to see Sakura with a kunai stuck in her shoulder and her own kunai buried deep into a man's skull. When she pulled it out with a sickening crack and cried out when she pulled the man's kunai from her shoulder. "Sakura! Are you all right?!"

Sasuke asked as he reached for her but they were on them again sensing their weakness and slight distraction. Sakura breathed heavily as she stumbled under the weight of each man attacking her but managed to keep fighting when she yelled out at Sasuke, who was behind her, "The window, Sasuke!! We have to get to the window and escape. I'll cover you, you go first." Sasuke glanced at the window she was talking about then glanced at her and said, "No you go first."

Sakura growled frustrated and slashed at a man's throat, he grabbed at it and gurgled wetly as the blood poured out form both his mouth and throat. "You idiot!! Just go!!" Sasuke hesitated once more but a scathing glare from Sakura made him nod and start fighting his way through the mess of ninja. Sakura back up following him as she fought to cover his back so no one would attack him unnoticed. When they reached it Sakura savagely pushed Sasuke threw, glass shattering just as a ninja wielding a katana ran his sword through her stomach causing her to cough up blood. The ninja had to be at least Sasuke's height, he had a face mask on that was like Kakashi's, his eyes were a honey brown, his hair was a chocolate brown that fell to his shoulders ending in spikes. She looked into the ninja's eyes and saw bloodlust and smugness, when she suddenly remembered something,

~Flashback~

_He came out of no where wielding a katana…Naruto was unprepared…He ran him through with it…Naruto didn't have a chance…"_

~Flashback End~

There was a low chuckle from the ninja and he said, "I had the pleasure of running your love through with this blade…You should feel honored."

Sakura saw red for a moment and she let out an enraged scream and ripped herself from the katana. As she reached for the ninja others came and he melted in with the rest, disappearing. Sakura slashed and fought savagely as she tried to get to the man even though she was bleeding profoundly. Suddenly she staggered as everything began to swim and mix together. The next thing she knew she was being tugged backwards and through the window and a male voice yelling her name. Then everything went black and darkness consumed her as she welcomed it's coolness without a thought. She was vaguely aware of a warmth and movement, she knew she was moving or at least she was being moved. Once or twice she opened her eyes and thought she saw the blonde but with a pain filled sob she soon saw that it wasn't him but the raven then she would soon slip back into the darkness. Soon all she was aware of that everything had stopped and there were only sounds of nature. Opening her eyes once again she looked around as much as she could and saw that she was surrounded by the woods. She felt so weak and when she tried to get up a scream of pain ripped through her throat and echoed through the forest. Tears of pain slipped from her eyes as she moved her head from side to side trying to clear her head when someone, Sasuke her mind registered, called her named and ran towards her, "Sakura!! Stay still your in bad condition."

Sakura looked toward him her eyes feeling heavy again and saw the concern lining his face as he looked her over. Suddenly, the face of the ninja flashed through her mind and she spoke weakly catching Sasuke's eyes, "He was there!! The one who killed Naruto-kun…He was there and he did this to me…I couldn't kill him…I couldn't reach him…I tried…" Sasuke's eyes turned steely and his jaw clenched as he processed what she was saying but he shook his head and said, "It's not your fault…You need to stop talking and rest..."

Sakura smiled softly and said in a small whisper, "I can see why Naruto loved you…You're kind even though you don't like to show it…"

Her hand rose to brush gently against his cheek trailing blood against it before it fell limply and she fell back into the darkness. That's how it continued through out the day, her consciousness grabbing a hold for a moment then slipping away. Finally, that night she awoke fully but her body ached and she felt weaker than when she woke fully the first time. She saw Sasuke covered in blood sleeping in a sitting position facing her and she smiled weakly. Her hand struggled to lift as she willed it to and she brushed her hand against her leg before she let it fall at her side again. He jumped awake and looked down at her his eyes frantic and worried as he looked her over for anything wrong. He finally met her eyes though she saw something in his eyes that made her worry slightly. He gave her a lopsided smile and said, "Hey…How you feeling? You've been out for a while."

Sakura thought about it and rasped out, "Weak…And like a tree landed on me."

She noticed Sasuke flinch and look away before he said, "Well you should get some more rest." Sakura frowned and asked, "How bad is it?"

Sasuke bit his lip still not meeting her eyes and she barely saw the anger and guilt that swam in them. With that she knew that it was no where near good and she realized he was covered in her blood probably because her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. Sakura gulped audibly and closed her eyes for a moment suddenly feelings cold all over. Wanting to keep her mind off of the prospect she said quietly, "You know…Sometimes Naruto would really grown up…He seemed like a different person when he was acting like that…Especially when he was leading his squad…It was amazing…"

Sasuke glanced at her and smiled softly nodding his head and he said, "Yeah…I know…I was always surprised by how grown up he seemed to be everytime I saw him."

Suddenly it clicked in Sasuke's mind and his eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Sakura and he said, "You knew! You knew that you wouldn't have made it out of that window!!"

Sakura chuckled and wheezed when they pain hit her from that but it subsided and she said, "Yeah…I knew it wouldn't…I was already injured…I would have only slowed you done…I was going to sacrifice myself for you but…Then _he_ showed up and…I just got so angry…"

Sasuke glared at her and shook his head before seeming uncertain again before he asked, "What Orochimaru said…Was it true?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment debating whether or not before looking away from him. She looked at the stars for a while not saying anything but just looking. She felt his gaze on her but she didn't make a move to reply and Sasuke sighed thinking she was still going to keep it from. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath that made her wince as a sharp pain shot through her body then quietly she said, "It's a long story…It all started at his funeral and _that man_ who just wouldn't shut up"

Her lips curled as she remembered the man and disgust and anger filled her as she took deep breaths. Sasuke watched her silently but said nothing as she began to talk again. She began to speak of when she turned her back on Konoha and turned to the life of an assassin. She was unsure whether she really would die but at the moment she was alive and she wanted to tell someone her story before she died.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

*sobs* It's not long enough!!! *sniffle* I'm sorry…I fail as an authoress…

**RM-** Oh shush!! You talk about me being over dramatic, look at yourself. *looks at readers* Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will not tell you if Sakura-chan is going to die though we will tell you the next few chapters will be about what happened in Konoha and how she ended up as an assassin.

**Kyuu-** You're probably going to hate me this next few chapters because even though I've started to love Sakura she's going to go through hell.*evil smile* Oh yes you should feel very bad for Sakura-chan.

**RM-** *shivers* Kyuu stop acting like that you're going to scare the readers away. Anyway, the next chapter should be coming out sometime in the next two weeks but we'll be getting it to you. If any one has opinions or critics we'd happily accept them.

**Kyuu-** o I eat people who flame me!!! So no flames!!

**RM-**Anyway please review and we'll see you in the next chapter!!

**Kyuu & RM-** Ja ne!!!!


End file.
